


Told him so

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slash, spoilers for episode 303
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Jay learns that it's good to listen to his brother. At least sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** As usual, [gayclaryfray](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray) has my gratitude for her awesome beta.  
>  **Author's note 2:** For de_bingo‘s prompt: ‘A one night stand turns into more‘  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers for episode 303, can be seen as a sequel to [With a little help](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8694415), but should also work on its own.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters aren‘t mine but Dick Wolf‘s and Co.

"Did I wake you?" Jay wants to know, because Mouse sounds and looks like he just woke up; his voice is a little hoarse, his hair disheveled, his shirt crinkled.

"Yeah," Mouse confirms. "The couch is fucking uncomfortable to sleep on, so that’s okay."

"You know what?" Jay inwardly curses himself for not having thought of the adrenaline wearing off on Mouse. Of course he’d be tired. "You go to bed and we’ll talk another time, okay?"

"Just come in already." Mouse grabs Jay by the jacket, pulling him inside.

"You could’ve died," Jay jumps right in as soon as the door falls shut behind him. "Frazier could have killed you, and I had to just stand there and watch..."

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket, because they are shaking at the memory of how he felt just a few hours ago.

"Frazier was just a desperate father..." Mouse says, like that would justify being held hostage. "I’m sure he wouldn’t..."

"He put a gun to your head, Greg!" Jay interrupts him. "I don’t know what I would do if he... if you..." Frustrated, Jay turns away and runs his fingers through his hair. "How can you be so cool about it?"

"I’m not, but..." Mouse grips Jay’s arm, because when Jay uses his first name, things are serious. "That’s how I felt when Keyes kidnapped you."

"Mouse, I’m sorry, I..." Jay starts because he didn’t think of that, but Mouse doesn’t listen.

"He tortured you and I couldn’t do anything to get you out!" His voice tightens, even weeks after the incident. "I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again!"

Jay makes a confirming sound, because that’s what was going through his mind as well, in the situation. About him being closer to Will again, and that he’ll never get the chance to tell Mouse...

"There are so many things I wanted you to know..." He leans his forehead against Mouse’s. "Dying wasn’t part of my plan..."  
Jay grins and Mouse nods, leaning in just a little more. 

It’s just a brush of lips against lips, hesitant at first. But when Jay pulls him closer, curling his hand at the back of Mouse’s neck, Mouse deepens the kiss.

"Is this really happening?" he wants to know when they have to break the kiss. "’Cause I’ve had a few combat jacks start like this..."

Jay grins. "You did, too?"

Mouse grins too, shrugging and they both laugh a little before another kiss.

"You’re staying, right?" Mouse mumbles against Jay’s mouth, making him realize that they are still at the door, with Jay still wearing his jacket and boots like he could leave any moment.

"Right." Jay shrugs his jacket off, leaving it together with his shoes at the door.

When he turns around again, he nearly walks into Mouse who would be standing way too close, if personal space was still important at this point.

"We should move away from the door, then..." Mouse’s lips all but brush Jay’s as he speaks, but they aren’t really kissing.

"Yeah." Jay licks his lips and sees Mouse swallow hard as they slowly move into the living room. "We’ve wasted enough time already."

"Ten years..." Mouse says, distracted. "It’s just crazy..."

"Is THIS crazy?" Jay indicates with his hands between himself and Mouse. "Or that it took us forever to finally get there?"

"Both," Mouse answers instantly. "But in a good way. In the best possible way."

"Definitely," Jay agrees, relieved. "Good."

"Now that we cleared this," Mouse starts with a grin. "can we make out some more?"

Jay grins back and slowly licks his way into Mouse’s mouth, while they both fidget with the buttons on Mouse’s shirt, dropping it to the floor along with his t-shirt.

Mouse slides his hands underneath Jay’s Henley and Jay makes an embarrassing sound when Mouse touches skin.  
Luckily for him, Mouse does pretty much the same as Jay kisses along his jaw and throat, sucking at the spot between his neck and shoulder.

They’re also trying to get rid of each other’s jeans as fast as possible on the way to the bedroom, which eventually ends with them falling onto the bed, laughing.

"So," Mouse starts,, with Jay on top of him, moving his palms along Jay’s ribs slowly. "Wanna tell me of the combat jacks you had about me?"

"I’d rather show you..." Jay whispers into his ear, before biting his lobe gently.

One of his thighs rubbing slowly against Mouse, his fingers play with the waistband of Mouse’s boxers, making him bite his lower lip, before Jay finally pulls them down.

"Fucking finally," Mouse breaths out. "I thought it would take you another ten years..."

He then pushes Jay’s boxers down quickly, grabs his butt with both hands, moving his hips against Jay’s. Whatever Jay wanted to say gets lost in a swear and Mouse’s name. 

Jay kisses the smug grin from Mouse’s face and slips his hand between their bodies. Suddenly it’s Mouse who moans into the kiss before he touches Jay as well.

"It started with random girls, but it always ended with you..." Jay manages to say, looking into Mouse’s eyes, who knows exactly what he is talking about.

"What did I do?" Mouse wants to know, moving his hand slowly.

"Oh, pretty much this..." Jay says, speeding up a little.

"I have to live up to a fantasy, then?" Mouse stops completely, though his fingers linger on Jay’s inner thigh.

"No!" Jay objects instantly. "It’s the opposite actually!"

Mouse grins, moves down and takes Jay into his mouth, just the head, but it’s enough to make Jay swear again and make a sound that might be Mouse’s name. He licks a little more over Jay’s hot skin and comes up again.

"I wanted to show you mine now," he whispers into Jay’s ear, whose hands are still clenched in the sheets. "There was a lot of this, in a shower..." Mouse adds, touching Jay again. "A very pristine one with a lot of hot water..."

A shower in the Afghan desert, where they were dusty all the time and didn’t get to take one in weeks if not months. That alone was enough combat jack material. 

"Can’t wait to get a shower with you..." Jay says and Mouse kisses him passionately, making Jay moan, when he comes. That’s all Mouse needs to follow a moment later.

***

When Jay wakes up, Mouse is on his stomach, his head pillowed on his crossed arms, his face half turned to Jay’s direction.

He’s still asleep and Jay forces himself to look away, because watching someone else in their sleep is only okay if that someone is a baby. Otherwise it’s just creepy.

His phone buzzes with a text and Jay stretches a little to get to his jeans.

_[TOLD YOU SO]_

It’s Will, and Jay snorts.

"You’re still here..." Mouse’s voice is raspy and he rubs his eyes.

Jay stupidly thinks it’s adorable, and he can’t help but smile. "I wouldn’t just sneak out on you..."

Mouse winks at him with a grin. "Was that work?" He nods at the phone still in Jay’s hand.

"Just Will being a smartass." Jay nearly drops his phone, trying to put it on the nightstand, and eventually has to look away just for a split second.

Mouse uses that moment to scoot closer and he kisses Jay again. Almost hesitantly, as if he’s not sure if he still can, or if it was just a one-night-stand, due to extraordinary circumstances. 

Jay pulls him closer, deepens the kiss, and dissolves Mouse’s doubts in thin air.


End file.
